


Rushed

by kingsoup



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, the only appropriate bday gift for a friend is hastily written ff abt a rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsoup/pseuds/kingsoup
Summary: Don't make out with your boyfriend on his mother's couch while she's out for groceries





	Rushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckgaybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/gifts).



Everyone knew Charlie and Owen were, well, affectionate with each other; the couple were strangers to the concept of each other’s personal space. Charlie would always have a finger looped in Owen’s belt loop or clinging to a leather bracelet Owen would often wear. Owen often had his hand on Charlie’s back or hovering by his waist, elbow, wherever the handsy motherfucker could keep them permanently. One might go as far as to call it romantic if everything else about the two didn’t ooze chaos and havoc. The point is, it wasn’t a _secret_ the two could often be found getting intimate in odd places, but that doesn’t mean everyone is okay with walking in on it. Out of all the people to walk in on them, Owen most definitely wasn’t going to let one of them be Charlie’s mother in her own goddamn house.

  


They stopped by for a quick visit - Charlie never stayed long, he never wanted to run into Uncle Jack, and Owen knew that if they did, Jack would be leaving by ambulance if Owen got in arm’s reach of him. He had no idea if Charlie comprehended just how much he would do for him; neither of them would ever mention it even if he did, and Owen would really rather Charlie stayed oblivious to how much of a sap he could be for the ratty janitor. When they showed up, Charlie’s mother was still out, leaving a note on the door to let them know she would be back in an hour, (not that Charlie could even read the fucking thing - was it a mistake on his mother’s part or an eerie awareness that Owen would probably be with her son to read it for him?) so the two let themselves in and decided to wait. However, waiting never lasts long with them. Hands wander and pull until they both end up the living room couch with fists full of each other and mouths gasping for breath. 

  


Owen was on top of Charlie, trapping the other man between his legs while his hands pushed their way under his hoodie. In return, charlie rested his hands on Owen’s face, cupping his jaw and holding him close to his own mouth (as if Owen would want to be anywhere else). They kissed slowly, they had an hour after all, and eventually Owen managed to pull the hoodie off of his boyfriend and unbutton his own shirt to give the other better access. Charlie takes advantage of this and trails down from the scientist’s face to the crook of his neck and spends some time there, kissing sweetly while Owen sets on undressing the other further and fumbling with his belt. Straddling someone while they kiss you and you blindly fumble for their belt is not an easy affair, but they’ve had practice, and Owen unclasps his belt with moderate skill. He is sliding his hands into the waist band of Charlie’s pants when he hears a car engine in the drive way and he jolts up. 

  


_Fuck._

  


Charlie tries to drag him back down, dazed and unaware of what could happen at any moment until Owen hisses.

“Your _mother_. She’s bloody here,” he says as he tries to untangle himself from Charlie. When the realization hits the shorter it hits him with twice the panic and he bolts up, nearly knocking Owen over and crashing into the coffee table. He manages to grab onto Charlie before he can fall and they push each other over to the kitchen to get out of direct sight from the doorway, scooping up Charlie’s hoodie as they do. 

“Shit, let me, Charlie c’mon-“ Owen mutters, as he buckles up Charlie’s belt while he fumbles with his hoodie. Charlie returns the favour by grasping at Owen’s buttons, hastily doing them up and for the briefest moment, Owen is struck by the domesticity of it all. He is smitten with the crease in Charlie’s eyebrows and determination quirked into his mouth as he tries to fasten up the buttons.

  


_If I married this man, we could help each other get dressed every day,_ Owen thinks, in a mix of horror and heartache. When the door clicks open and Mrs. Kelly’s voice rings through the air, Owen pushes the thought away in the manner one might kick a dropped piece of ice under a fridge. It will melt away on its own, Owen hopes, he doesn’t have to deal with whatever that thought invoked today. 

  


Owen greets Mrs. Kelly as casually as one can while red in the face and hair uncharacteristically messed, but if she notices anything off she is kind enough not to mention it. Charlie has his hands jammed in his pockets and Owen smiles, hand drifting to the small of the other’s back as Mrs. Kelly bustles in with a bag of groceries and a mouth full of words, and everything is alright.

  


It is much later when Owen realizes that Charlie mis-buttoned his shirt, and he laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT but its MIDNIGHT so HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE ITS A GOOD ONE!!!!!!!!! IM NOT ONE HUNDRED PERCENT SURE ITS EVEN YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
